


Before the Masque

by ZephyrOnTheWind



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Book 13 update, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOnTheWind/pseuds/ZephyrOnTheWind
Summary: The apprentice may be early this year, but they're certain this will be the best masquerade yet. Sadly, fate has other plans.





	1. Asra

**Author's Note:**

> Book 13 backstory revelations got my brain burning over this

Asra is kneeling on the floor behind the counter, restocking the display cases while Auntie is out. She had gone out early this morning to "meet up with visiting family." He doesn't mind the quiet morning, and it was the perfect chance to get some dust off the knickknacks without Auntie sneezing up a storm. 

He hears the bell on the door jingle, and Auntie calls inside, "We're back!" Asra takes his time standing up, listening in on Auntie talking to the person with her.

"You were right about me needing help, so I hired a boy on to keep the front. His magic is pretty good, he loves having access to my books, and the trinkets he makes are so detailed, the customers love them! I hope you get along with him while you're here."

"It won't be a problem, Auntie," they respond. Asra's breath catches in his throat as he finishes standing up.

"Litza?" He stares, unbelieving, at them.

"Oh! Hi Asra! We finally get to hang out outside the masquerade!" Litza smiles at him, before walking across the shop for the stairs. Only then Asra notices the large bags they're carrying.

"You're staying? Here? For how long?" He can feel his hopes rising in his chest, and the beam on Litza's face as they look back to him makes his feelings erupt.

"Until the masquerade, of course! I might be a few months early this year, but I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~~~

Litza begins helping around the shop, and Asra doesn't know if his heart can take it. The first day, he had woken up thinking it was a dream. And yet, when he arrived at the shop, they were standing behind the counter, rattling off a greeting before realizing it was him. The rest of the day he could feel his heart trying to leap out of his chest into Litza's palms. He had never almost dropped so many bottles before, but the idea of seeing them every day for four months after only seeing them five times in the past five years was finally settling in, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

The next day, the shock quiets down a little, and by the end of the week Asra's panic is gone, replaced by watching the little things about Litza. They apologize to the plants in the shop after bumping into their leaves on accident but they make sure to reach out and touch one when they walk by. When they write down a purchase in the ledger, they leave it flat on the table and look straight down at it, using their free hand to hold the hair out of their eyes. If a customer is rude, Litza smiles wider but hides a hand from view while their knuckles turn white. They love hearing stored from people, but will toss a person out of the shop for gossiping.

"And keep to your own business!" Litza comes back inside, almost slamming the door behind them. Asra quickly ducks his head, pretending to read the magic book in front of him. "Can you believe! Going on about so-and-so's whatsit having red eyes and dropping dead two days later. No good gossip and it's nonsense on top of it!"

"Won't Auntie be upset you threw out someone with coin to spend?" Asra closes the unread book in front of him, watching Litza pace the store. His comment does nothing to their pace, and all he can hear now is muttering. He sighs, then taps Faust on her forehead. She untangles herself and drops to the floor, making her way to Litza's path. They stop pacing when they see Faust, bending down to pick her up and let her drape on their shoulders.

"You're right, I should calm down. Staying upset means she wins." Litza sits in the windowsill, gently scratching the top of Faust's head. Their eyes catch the afternoon light as they gaze out the window and Asra feels mesmerized by the flecks of blue and green. It takes him a moment to notice the soft singing coming from Litza.

["All the branches on the tree that we carved our initials in seem to bend and take the shape of them. And ohhhhhh, can't you see, I am delusional with love, I am delusional with love . . . "](https://youtu.be/_n-8iPfI-o4)

~~~

Asra and Litza are pushed out the shop door, hearing Auntie shout "And stay out of these cobwebs until sunset!" before the door slams shut. The two look at each other for a few moments, before Litza shrugs. "Guess I'll browse the market."

They take a few steps before Asra thinks to catch up. "Mind if Faust and I tag along?"

Litza throws a look over her shoulder, smiling. "I guess Faust can join me." Faust picks her head up and sticks her tongue out as Asra quickens his pace.

The two reach the market, and Litza pauses at the edge of it to admire the throng of people and cacophony of voices hocking wares. Asra can see the wonder in their face, and amusement fills his voice. "What, did you think they were only busy during the masquerade? Vesuvia is a big city."

"I forget sometimes, tucked away in the shop, how far the city sprawls outside the door."

"Maybe that's why Auntie told you to go outside."

Litza glances at him, smirking. "She told both of us to go outside. So, what should we look at?"

Asra pauses a moment, wracking his brain for something that Litza would enjoy. As he thinks, Faust slithers from his shoulder to Litza's. _Food?_

Litza laughs, booping the top of Faust's head. "You're right Faust, Auntie kicked us out before lunch was ready."

Asra grabs Litza's hand and begins weaving through the crowds. "I have an idea!"

Litza laughs. "Well, okay then!"

Soon, Asra comes to a stop in front of a bakery stall. "I love their pumpkin loaf, but it's been forever since I've had the chance to grab it."

"I guess we'll have to get some, then," Litza lets go of his hand, stepping towards the stall. "Two pumpkin loaves, please." 

"Six coppers."

Litza hands over the coins, and after setting the money in the box, the baker hands them the two loaves. "Thanks for the service."

"Thank you." Litza turns around and hands one of the loaves to Asra.

He leads them to the small sitting area the Baker has set up, and they both dig in. Asra watches them out of the corner of his eye as they eat. He smiles as Litza's eyes go wide at the first bite. They try to talk around the food in their mouth, "Dif if fo good!"

"So, we should come back here?"

They vigorously nod their head, pausing to take another bite of bread.

~~~

"I'm sorry to hear about your nephew. Hopefully the doctors will figure something out." Auntie gives the regular her tea mix, patting the back of his hand in sympathy.

"Are you sure there's no magic that could save him? None at all?" He latches onto her hand, desperation and hope filling his eyes.

"If there is, it's beyond my knowledge. And if anyone in town knew, I'm sure they'd be stepping forward by now, even if it was to charge us through the nose to get it." She gives his hands a squeeze, before dropping them to her side. The man thanks her and leaves the store before Asra leaves the back room.

"Another case of the red eyes?" He sets one of his trinkets on the shelf, shoulders tense.

Autie sighs, straightening her gray hair. "Yes, and they still can't even ease the symptoms, it seems. Hopefully this will all die out soon."

"Yes, I hope so too."

~~~

The Baker's apprentice rushes into the store, startling Asra, Litza, and Auntie. "The palace is recognizing the sickness! They're opening a treatment center on one of the islands to the west of the city!"

Auntie starts to shake her head as Asra focuses in on the apprentice. "How did the market react to the news?"

He shakes his head. "There was relief that the palace is recognizing the problem, but most people noticed they didn't say there was a cure. And with how quickly the victims pass, it didn't take long for people to realize that treatment won't last long. The messanger made it out of the square, but there were plenty of things flying after him."

The room is quiet for a moment, before Auntie asks "Did they name the island?"

"Some island called Lazeret."

The silence hangs heavy in the air, waiting for Auntie to speak.

"The last time I thought about that island, I was a little girl, lucky enough to still have a family after the black plague died out. I've never known someone who went there for treatment and came back alive."

~~~

"Litza, I can't risk you and Asra getting sick because of me."

"But you're the one who said no one comes back!"

"Maybe things are different this time. Hope for that, and stay safe."

Auntie walks towards the small crowd of people getting into the boats. Litza begins crying, turning into Asra's chest to hide the sight. Asra wraps his arms around them, trying to offer comfort. The pair stand on the docks until the boats are specks on the waves.

Litza's sobs quiet down, and Asra pulls them away from his chest. "We should leave the city, keep ourselves safe."

Their head jerks up "I'm not leaving her to die!" The fire in their eyes startles Asra, who takes a half step back. "You can go ahead and leave, but I'm staying behind, and I'm going to help."

"That's a deathwish! Haven't you noticed? The crowd today was twice as big as the one yesterday! It's spreading, it's going to take the whole city down!"

"Then I'll help stop it."


	2. Julian

Julian curses, staring down at the fruit rolling away from him. He sighs, bending down to gather as many as he can. A passerby helps gather the fruit, but stops him from leaving.

"I know this probably isn't the right time or place, but you're a doctor, right? Dr. Julian?"

"Oh, yes, do you have a family member that needs help?"

"No, I was hoping you could give me a job."

Julian pauses, getting a proper look at the person standing in front of him. They're on the small side, and past the determination and bravado he can see the worry at what he will say to their strange request.

"So, you want a job. With a doctor. While a plague is breaking out."

At each pause they nod, becoming more and more enthusiastic.

"I know basic first aid and can prepare herbs, but I figured you'd be able to help more people if someone else was doing the bookkeeping and customer service and deskwork for you."

"And you're sure you're okay being that close to the plague?"

"I already have been, I'm okay with it."

For just a moment, Julian sees the sadness in their eyes, and can feel himself giving in. "Do you like dogs?"

"Ye-es?"

"Well, I guess you're hired. Now help me carry this, it's going to rain."

~~~

Julian can hear Tereis and the patient's mother talking in the other room as he cleans up.

"Mrs. Barker, I already told you not to worry about payment, the herbal tea recipe is enough."

"Are you sure though, dear? It's cash that pays for bandages and splints, not tea."

"The more treatments on record, the better. I'm just glad your daughter's arm healed nicely."

"And so are we. Have a good day, take your time seeing us again."

Julian waits for the bells on the door to stop jingling before stepping out into the front room. "Giving away treatment again?"

Brundle huffs at him from Tereis' feet. They turn and beam at him, picking up a scrap of paper and showing it off to them. "Mrs. Barker's mother was known for her herbal tea helping summer colds, but no one ever got the recipe out of her before she passed away. But apparently she passed it on to her daughter, who's been quietly sitting on it the whole time."

Julian leans over Tereis' shoulder, reading the ingredients. "I've tried mixing these before and it didn't work, but with those ratios it might actually work." He plucks the paper from their hands, getting a closer look. "A double brew process . . . That would keep those two from counteracting each other . . ." His mind wanders as he thinks over the chemicals reactions each ingredient would have, when the bells for the door ring.

"Please, help! He refused to take the boats last week!"

Tereis scrambles to the doorway, helping support the new patient. "Let's get him in the back room."

Julian sets the scrap down on Tereis' desk, ducking into his prep space.

~~~

Juilan enters the clinic to see Tereis seated at their desk, bent over patient papers and symptom notes.

"Any more come in?"

"Only three this time. With the boats being more frequent, we're finally starting to slow down."

"I thought it would lighten more than this, though."

The sound of pen scratching on paper stops, and Tereis looks up at Julian. They both look terrible, dark eyes and haggard faces.

"They say Lazaret is noting but a furnace for the dead."

Silence hangs in the air. Julian isn't surprised, with how many patients their small clinic had had alone, but part of him wants to think better.

"But the researchers in the palace?"

"If they had a breakthrough, they would have sent word to the city doctors for our patients. All they're doing is advertising for more of you to join the research team instead of treatment."

Julian sighs, shaking his head. "We'll just have to keep going, then. It's your turn to rest, I've got the next few hours."

Tereis turns back to their notes. "Just let me finish these while it's fresh in my mind."

~~~

Julian dashes to the front of the clinic when he hears the bells, then sags in relief when he sees Tereis. "Time already? Five more, but two passed. I haven't contacted anyone yet."

"Go rest in the side room, I'll send word and tend to them for a while."

Julian takes a few steps forward, trying to get a better look at Tereis, but his eyes blur. "We can't do much, but at least we can try to make it easy."

Tereis sets a hand on his shoulder. "Surely the researchers will figure something out."

Bundle whines from her spot on the floor.

~~~

"You were supposed to rest."

Julian stands behind Tereis, staring down the back of their head. He watches their shoulders hunch, then relax.

"I hadn't finished my notes yet, and I'm not that tired anyway."

He moves to stand next to the desk, getting a good look at them for the first time in a few days. _They look too pale._ "I guess we have finally slowed down. The daily boats are helping, even if people aren't the most willing to go."

"Exactly. We've only had one new patient in the past 24 hours. I can afford some extra paperwork time." _Are they sweating?_

"I don't see why you would have so many notes if we're slowing down, though." _Something is wrong but I can't think._

"Just reorganizing some of the more frantically written ones."

A cry comes up from the back room, and Julian sighs before heading back in. Before the door closes, he can hear Thereis softly singing.

["You are my angel, you are my crime, I'll serve this sentence the rest of my life."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS3JcTwO-vI)

~~~

Julian unlocks the door to the clinic about an hour after sunrise. The clinic had finally been empty last night, so the both of them could sleep in their own beds. He starts to settle in and check the shelves, when he realizes Tereis' desk is cleared off for all but one piece of paper.

_Julian,_

_I'm sorry for lying to you. Well, for hiding it from you. Don't blame yourself, I used magic to hide some of the symptoms. But I've written all the notes I can and sent them to the researchers, it's just going to get worse from here. I'm glad the clinic is empty, so you'll have time to adjust, even though I couldn't give you proper notice. I'm going to take the morning boats, you'll find my key in the window flowerbox._

_Keep helping_

"No. No no no no no."

Julian bolts out the door, ripping the flowerbox from the windowsill and bringing it inside. He rakes his fingers through the dirt, until he pulls out a key.

"Why did I let you do this?"

~~~

He hands the keys to the building owner. "Thank you for understanding."

The owner pats Julian on the shoulder. "You've always done your best, lad, and you've been kind to boot. It's the least I can do when you're gonna go help the city the only way you have left."

"There's not much work for a doctor when a sniffle gets you sent to the boats. Thanks again." Julian shifts the bag on his shoulder, overly aware of one paper in particular weighing the bag down.

The owner shouts after him, "Good luck with the research, lad!"

Julian mutters under his breath, "Good luck surviving."


	3. Nadia

Nadia shakes her head, trying to erase the last of the dreams lingering in her head. She can already feel the morning headache coming on, and drinks the tea one of the doctors had prescribed. She had taken a liking to him, tall and gangly and easy to tease. He and the magician were easy company to keep.

The magician, Asra was his name, joins her at breakfast.

"It's nice to see someone else up and about this early." He raises his glass to her, before downing the drink.

"As long as we can start the day off right." She downs her wine in turn, the last few details of her dream finally slipping away. "So how do you plan to avoid the count today?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something."

~~~

She sits in the library, Julian and Asra trying to outdo each other with their tales of adventure and grandeur. She laughs at Julian's technical knowledge of a ship, then grimaces from another headache.

Asra looks to her, concern on his face. "Are you sure you're alright today?"

She waves him off. "I refuse to spend three days in a row bedridden from headaches and bad dreams."

"I can help with the dreams, you know."

"Yes, but I prefer to keep my mind my own."

~~~

After a particularly bad week, Nadia finally leaves her rooms, making her way to the library. She slips inside, hoping to startle one of the two. She isn't prepared to see Julian leaning back in his chair, an arm thrown over his face. Tears stream down his temples into his hair. She can barely make out what he says through the quiet sobs.

"I shouldn't have let you." "I'm sorry." "I promise I'll figure it out."

Nadia backs out of the library, softly closing the door behind her. She makes her way to the gardens instead, trying to reconcile the grieving doctor with the upbeat man she had been jesting with. As she nears the fountain, she hears an odd sound over the flowing water.

Asra is knelt under a tree, taking a knife to its bark. He finishes carving a name into it, the rests on his heels, staring up at his work. A bubble of magic pops up over the area, with only the two of them inside, but he still doesn't notice her presence. He wails and sobs at the base of the tree, sometimes staring up a the name, sometimes down through his hands. Nadia doesn't dare leave, not knowing if he would know someone crossed his magic.

Eventually he quiets, and the shield drops. She leaves as quickly and quietly as possible.

~~~

She runs into the two of them the next day, squabbling over something at lunch.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I would think you two an old married couple."

Julian blushes up to his roots, while Asra brushes it off with a smirk.

"If we were a couple, I think we'd throttle each other before we could be called old."

She smiles and sips her wine, content knowing that whatever their problems were, they something the two boys could handle on their own. She doesn't need every detail of their lives to trust them.

~~~

It's the same dream again. They sit on a hill in the middle of a field. No matter how fast Nadia runs, she never gets close enough to see them. But she can her them singing the same song, almost absentmindedly.

["She started talking backwards, but nothing good it brings her. So next time that she sees him, it'll be peace sign, middle finger."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrIFxLhDylU)


End file.
